


Yuri's Cake

by bluefay



Series: Ficlets (YOI) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefay/pseuds/bluefay
Summary: Otabek makes Yuri a birthday cake.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Ficlets (YOI) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177379
Kudos: 19





	Yuri's Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it's still February 28th in California, it's March 1st in Russia! So, happy birthday to my favorite angry boy ❤
> 
> Thank you, seasonalstress, for the beta!

It snowed the morning of Yuri’s twenty-first birthday, blanketing the world outside their apartment in a ribbon of white. Although the sun had yet to rise, Otabek was already in the kitchen humming quietly as he placed the last strawberry on the neatly frosted cake. As warm notes of vanilla and cinnamon filled the air, Otabek looked towards the clock, counting the minutes until Yuri woke.

☙☙☙

That evening, after a day of skating and watching old movies, Otabek told Yuri to close his eyes. He quickly slipped into the kitchen and retrieved the cake from the fridge, only pausing to stick a sparkler in the middle. Then, with his heart pounding in his chest, he made his way back into the living room.

“Keep them closed,” he said, gently placing the cake onto the coffee table. 

“Altin, I swear, if you’re doing something mushy—”

Otabek rolled his eyes as he took a seat next to Yuri on the couch. “You can open them now.”

He watched as Yuri blinked, taking in the cake. The sparkler glowed golden in the dim evening night, casting shadows across the walls as silence filled the room.

After a moment, Yuri shifted towards him, his face flushed. “I didn’t know you could bake, Beka.”

“Shut it, Plisetsky,” Otabek murmured, his cheeks growing hot. “Also, happy birthday.”

Yuri grabbed the front of Otabek’s shirt so that they were mere centimeters apart, his voice low as he murmured, “Thanks” against Otabek’s lips. 


End file.
